Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Marine Corps)
This page is about the ranks and posts of the GAN Marine Corps. For other ranks and posts of the GAN, see here. The following is the ranking system used by the Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps and the united amphibious naval forces of the former Alliance of Lordaeron. System Officer * Commandant General * General * Vice General * Adjutant General * Battalion General * High Colonel * Colonel * Lieutenant Colonel * Major * Chief Lieutenant * Lieutenant * Sub-Lieutenant * Midshipman Enlisted * Adjutant of the Marine Corps * Chief Adjutant * First Adjutant * Adjutant * Chief Sergeant * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Master Corporal * Corporal * Lance-Corporal * Private Commandant General . . . . . . . . . General . . . . . . . . . Vice General . . . . . . . . . Adjutant General . . . . . . . . . Battalion General Battalion General '('BTGEN) is the first of the General Ranks of the Marine Corps. Battalion Generals, hence the name, are tasked with serving as Commanding Officers of Battalions. Battalion Generals play pivotal roles in combat and leadership, usually still sticking to the front lines with their men. Known Battalion Generals Current * N/A Former * N/A Known Battalion Generals Current * N/A Former * N/A High Colonel . . . . . . . . . Colonel Colonel (COL) is the senior-most Senior Officer rank below the General Ranks of the Marine Corps. Colonels are tasked with serving as Executive Officers of entire Battalions, working directly below Battalion Generals. Known Colonels Current * N/A Former * N/A Lieutenant Colonel Lieutenant Colonel (LTCMDR) is a senior officer rank in the Marine Corps. Lieutenant Colonels serve as first-hand officers to Colonels, which are Executive officers of entire Battalions. Lieutenant Colonels are generally exceptionally experienced Commissioned Officers. Known Lieutenant Colonels Current * N/A Former * N/A Major Major (MAJ) is a high-ranking Officer in the GANMC, heading administrative work. Majors, much like Chief Lieutenants, serve as administrative officers in large portions of a Battalion. Known Majors Current * N/A Former * N/A Chief Lieutenant Chief Lieutenant '('CLT) is a ranking Officer within the Marine Corps, serving as Field Colonels of large portions of a Battalion. Chief Lieutenants serve an entirely different role in the Marines as normal-naval Chief Lieutenants serve in the Surface and Submarine Fleet. Known Chief Lieutenants Current * N/A Former * N/A Lieutenant Lieutenant '('LT) generally make up most of the Officers of a Battalion, and are highly experienced graduates of the Grand Alliance Naval College or Enlisted Marines that made way up. Known Lieutenants Current * N/A Former * N/A Sub-Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant '('SBLT) is a rank given to experienced, fit and skilled Midshipmen which are graduates of the Grand Alliance Naval College. Sub-Lieutenants generally train to become full-Marine Officers, such as becoming Lieutenants. Known Sub-Lieutenants Current * N/A Former * N/A Midshipman Midshipman '('MID) is a rank given to graduates of the Grand Alliance Naval College whom are preparing to become experienced enough to become Sub-Lieutenants, and then full-on officers such as becoming a Lieutenant. Midshipmen are generally seen doing exponential amounts of extra-work in order to achieve Sub-Lieutenant. Known Midshipmen Current * N/A Former * N/A Adjutant of the Marine Corps . . . . . . . . . Chief Adjutant . . . . . . . . . First Adjutant . . . . . . . . . Adjutant Adjutant '('ADJ) is the most senior Non-commissioned Officer rank given to the most experienced Enlisted Marines, and act as heads of the Enlisted personnel and NCO administration. There is generally only one Adjutant per battalion, this isn't always true, though. Known Sergeant Majors Current * N/A Former * N/A Chief Sergeant Chief Sergeant '('CSGT) is a rank given to the most experienced Gunnery Sergeant, acting as the head of Enlisted field-work. Chief Sergeants are regarded as the equivalent to Sergeant Majors, though with different skill focuses. They rank, and share the same pay as Sergeant Majors. Known Chief Sergeants Current * N/A Former * N/A Master Sergeant Master Sergeant '('MSGT) is a non-commissioned officer rank given to promoted Sergeants showing the skills in administrative work opposed to field-work. Master Sergeants outrank Gunnery Sergeants due to the fact that Gunnery Sergeants usually carry out orders given to them by Master Sergeants, since Master Sergeants do more administrative planning and Gunnery Sergeants stick to the field. Known Master Sergeants Current * N/A Former * N/A Sergeant Sergeant '('SGT) is a rank given to Corporals showing exceptional leadership skills. Sergeants are assigned to lead Enlisted underneath their superiors both more-senior NCOs and the Commissioned Officers. Sergeants generally take up both field and administrative work in hopes of eventually being promoted further to best fit their specialty. Known Sergeants Current * N/A Former * N/A Master Corporal Master Corporal (MCPL) is a rank generally only assigned to one person within a Battalion, in charge of supervising the lower-Enlisted ranks though do less ordering and rather supervising and keeping formality and command in order. Master Corporals are generally more senior-Marines than Sergeants, despite Sergeants outranking them. When a Master Corporal of a Battalion is already put in, Corporals will ascend directly to Sergeant next promotion. Master Corporals can infact retire at this rank. Known Master Corporals Current * N/A Former * N/A Corporal Corporal '('CPL) is a senior enlisted rank and generally are given small leadership tasks, such as assisting Sergeants lead units within a Battalion- Corporals are the first technical Noncommissioned Officer rank, and assist the rest of the more senior NCOs with tasks, similar to a Lance-Corporal, though they are more superior and experienced, aswell as technically classifying as an NCO, something Lance-Corporals do not. Known Corporals Current * N/A Former * N/A Lance-Corporal Lance-Corporal '('L-CPL) is an Enlisted rank given to those whom show leadership among other qualities of higher standards than that of a Private. Lance-Corporals are generally given the task of assisting the Noncommissioned Officers do tasks, such as assuring all assigned personnel show up somewhere. Known Lance-Corporals Current * N/A Former * N/A Private Private '('PVT) is the junior-most enlisted rank given to starter Marines and make up a large and vast majority of the core combat Marines within a Fleet. Privates are generally not given any leadership positions, and work under Sergeants and Corporals to form small units within Battalions. Known Privates Current * N/A Former * N/A Recruit . . . . . . . . . Posts Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy Ranks Category:Grand Alliance Navy Posts